Textbook 13
by NotUrAverageMusician
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the Queen Bee of Goode High. She has the hottest boyfriend, the coolest clothes, and rules the popular clique. She doesn't give 'non-pops' like Percy Jackson a glance, but when her 'friend' betrays her, Annabeth's life turns around. Will she want to be a pop again or will she be able to find true friendship with a bunch of 'dorks?
1. Chapter 1

_ Hi._

_ Whoever is reading this, let me introduce myself. I'm Annabeth Chase. You probably don't know who I am, I don't blame you. If things hadn't happened the way they did you definitely would have known me. Everyone used to at least…_

_ Anyways, I know you're wondering if there's any point in continuing reading this. Honestly I don't know if there is... _

_Never mind I know there's a point. I want you to read this so you can understand what's important in life._

_ See if you asked me at the beginning of this year my answer would have been different than it is now. I am actually really ashamed of what I would have said before this sort of transformation I went through. _

_ At first it seemed like a curse that this entire year started happening the way it did, but looking back, I'm actually quite relieved._

_ I want to be able to tell my story so I can change someone's life. I've had a chance to look back on the past few years of my life and I realize what a waste they've been and I want to save someone else from wasting those years like I did._

_ So if you think that this is stupid or a waste of time, don't throw my story away- give it to someone else. Or if you think that you are more of a Percy Jackson than a Rachel Elizabeth Dare (in terms of personality, of course- this book is for boys too) then you don't even have to read this- you already have your priorities straight. Just hand this off to that snobby popular kid in your grade- everyone has one. I used to be one._

_ But, if you are eligible to be reading this confession I strongly encourage you continuing into the story. I mean if I had read this before the first day of high school I could have avoided all of this drama in the first place._

_ So please, read. I'm sure it will entertain you. But let me stress that all of this is truth. Every single little word in this book is one hundred percent true. As crazy as it seems, and believe me some of it is pretty crazy, it all happened to me._

_ So, reader, just sit back and relax as I retell my account of what happened the first semester of my junior year._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Annabeth Chase_

**Hi everyone, NotUrAverageMusician here. I really hope you guys like this story, it's an idea I've been wanting to do for a while now. I want to write about real issues of real life so I came up with this idea on the first day of school when I received that lucky number thirteen as my history textbook number. Please read, review, and follow/favorite if you want me to continue with the story. This one goes out to all the Percabeth fans (I've only written Jasper so far, sorry!) so keep on reading if you like that ship.**

**Thanks so much and have a rockin' day!**

**-NotUrAverageMusician**


	2. Chapter 2

I took another look at myself in the mirror. I turned from the left to the right, examining myself at all angles. Head held high, I smiled. I looked good.

Well of course I had to. I mean I had been planning this outfit out all summer practically.

I was wearing a strapless, white sundress ending a few inches above my knees. I had on gladiator sandals that were painted gold to match my gold charm bracelet Luke gave me. I let my golden curls cascade down my shoulders with one section braided back- my signature Annabeth Chase style. I could just picture everyone gawking at me saying how cute I look.

The alarm on my phone went off, shaking me out of my amazing daydream. Time to pick up the girls. I jogged down the stairs, grabbing my teal backpack off my chair at the dining room table.

"See ya, mom!" I shouted over my shoulder and without waiting for a response. The sun was just rising over the other houses in my neighborhood which I thought added a nice glow to my hair. I stepped into my car and started the engine.

"First day of school." Drew groaned from the back seat of my red convertible, "Homework- yuck."

Rachel, in the passenger seat, laughed, "You don't even do any homework anyway!"

Drew shrugged, "Still makes me sick."

"Hey are you girls ready for tryouts today?" I smiled, blonde hair whipping this way and that because I pulled down the roof of my car.

"I'm actually a little nervous." Hazel admitted, trying to reapply some eye shadow while looking through my rearview mirror. I made a mental note to tell her that the color looked horrible with her skin tone.

"Don't be." I said simply, "Everything's going to be perfect."

"Easy for you to say." Drew groaned, "Everyone knows that you're gonna be captain, even though you're a junior."

Rachel got quiet at this. I knew it was because she wanted captain too, but we were best friends and that means one of us has to be the winner and the other, umm… second place.

"Thank you girls! And I'm sure you both are going to make awesome flyers for the team. Hey! We're here!"

A smile crept onto my face as Goode High School started to get bigger and bigger in front of me. Goode High School is my kingdom. Everyone tells me how pretty I look, offers to buy me lunch, and do my homework for me. Why wouldn't they? I'm the Queen of this school.

We pulled into our usual parking spot, the one in the front near the tree to add shade for my car. As soon as I hopped out, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

I laugh and look up at him and he gives me a peck on the cheek. It's Luke Castellan, the hottest and most popular guy in school, my King.

Or should I say, my boyfriend.

Everyone dreams their boyfriend was the football star of the school. That dream came true for me. And he's a senior.

Yup, a senior.

When I started off at Goode as just a fashionably dressed freshman, I saw Luke and knew that he needed to be mine. It took two years, but now I've got him. And I couldn't be happier.

"How's my cheerleading captain?" he asked, pulling away.

"Ready to impress. How was your vacation in Aruba?"

"Great. I rode so many waves. The water was heavenly."

He smiled that Luke smile of his, the corner of his mouth twitching up. It made me remember why I missed him so much when he was away in Aruba. "I see you've got a tan now." I said.

"You like?" Luke spun in a 360 for me. He was wearing a muscle shirt that showed off his newly tanned skin.

"Love!" I smiled.

Then a bunch off football players came into view behind us. All of Luke's friends. The one bad part about dating the quarterback of the football team is that the football team is around. Everywhere we go. 24/7.

"Hey, Luke!" Travis, the linebacker, yelled from the field, "Coach wants to talk to us all right away. Said it was important."

Luke sighed, "Coming!" He shrugged to me and jogged off in the direction of the team.

I shook my head, "I can barely talk to him without being interrupted by those football guys." I pulled my red backpack out of the convertible.

"Don't worry." Rachel consoled, "He's all yours after the season's over."

"C'mon, let's go!" Hazel said, walking a bit ahead of us. "We're going to be late!" Her panda doddle backpack bouncing up and down as she jogged. I just had to admire how Hazel pulled off that cutesy look. Her major accessories included a moose hat with antlers, a knitted rainbow scarf, and pink sparkly converse. Not worn on the same day- of course. That would look hideous

"It's a little hard to run in these heels!" Drew complained from behind me. Drew had a more sophisticated look that she stuck by. Pale pinks, heels, hair in a bun, and skirts were her key in her style. We always tease her that the only reason that she didn't flunk sophomore year was because she dressed like she could teach the class.

Then there's Rachel who was walking to my right. Rachel is boho to the max. If it's got loose fabric, funky patterns, or tassels, Rachel's wearing it. She's got the whole artsy girl thing going on and almost every article of clothing she owns has paint splatters on it. You didn't hear it from me, but it just makes her look like an idiot who doesn't know how to use a washing machine. I'm pretty sure she does it on purpose.

As for me, I'm all about casual chic. One of my favorite activities is to look at high end fashion magazines and try to find more wearable outfits that mimic that look. It's hard work, but it's obviously worth it because I'm the trendsetter of the school.

That's what I love best about my clique, we're all such different styles, but together we're unstoppable.

As we ascended up the stairs, Hazel put her hand on the door to open it.

"Wait!" I cried, they all looked at me puzzled, "Formation, girls." I elaborated, "Remember what we talked about?"

There was a chorus of 'ohs' and my friends quickly took their places around me. I was the point (of course) and to my right was Rachel and to my left was Drew and to Drew's left was Hazel. I smiled. "Leggo."

We stepped into the main corridor in synch (starting with the left foot). Three more steps and we all tossed our hair and laughed. Flawless transition, so well-rehearsed. The hallway opened up in front of us as my classmates ran to the sides like the audience of a fashion show gathered around a runway.

The room filled in a chorus of 'I love that outfit, Annabeth' and 'Did you have a good summer, Annabeth?' and 'You are so cool, Annabeth'. I smiled at everyone and waved to the people who were worth my attention.

We headed straight to the bathroom for one check-up on our outfits. All of the girls who already occupied mirrors quickly walked away.

I fluffed my hair up and added a spritz of perfume. The others needed a bit more, the lack of roof on my car made my hair flow, but the other girls needed a bit of a fix up.

Rachel's long red hair was tangled at the ends, Drew had used way too much hairspray in applying her high bun and it looked all shiny, and Hazel's eye shadow that she had tried to put on in my car looked even worse in the light.

"Quick, girls," I said as I put my purse on the counter, "we don't have much time."

I handed my comb to Rachel, a sparkly headband for Drew that would distract from the shine of the hairspray, and makeup remover and a better shade of eye shadow for Hazel. I liked to be over prepared so no fashion disaster happens at school. One time I got a piece of gum stuck in my hair (long story that involves falling asleep in math) and I gave myself a whole new haircut in the bathroom. It was a total success and everyone fawned over it.

"Thanks, Annabeth!" Drew squealed as she put on the headband, "This works perfectly!"

"Yeah, I love the new eye shadow!" Hazel gushed.

Rachel didn't say anything, but I saw her combing out her tangles viciously. Rachel's hair is the kind that will tangle so easily, but she never takes my suggestion of wearing her hair in a braid to avoid it so it's pretty much her fault.

"Time to go!" I said as I packed up my purse. I pushed open the door and I turned back to congratulate the girls, "Nice job on the formation, but-"

_Thwump!_

My shoulder throbbed. The girls gasped. I turned around slowly to see who had bumped into me.

I didn't know the name. She was the exact kind of person that no one would know the name of. She had spiky black hair, studded bracelets, skull earrings, maroon skinny jeans, and a ripped black T-shirt. Ew I had to get away before the goth infected me.

"What do you think you just did?" I demanded. All eyes were on me in the halls, I needed to make sure that everyone knew that no one messes with Annabeth Chase.

Spiky Hair looked down and started to quickly walk away, her black combat boots thudding on the tile floor.

"Hey, I'm not finished with you!" I exclaimed, looking at her as she went away, "I demand you to apologize!"

By now Spiky Hair had joined her group near the trashcan, a few under the social bar boys and girls who don't even try to be liked by people like me. I am their Queen! I couldn't let this go unnoticed, "C'mon girls," I said, "We're heading into nerd territory." Drew gasped, but I started walking and everyone followed.

Spiky Hair was now standing next to a tall boy with green eyes and dark hair. Not so bad looking, but those baggy blue sweatpants that said 'Goode High Swim Team' said otherwise.

Since Spiky Hair didn't seem to be in a talking mood, so I looked at Green Eyes instead, "Hey, what does your friend think she's doing?"

A blonde kid with bright blue eyes who looked a year younger then jumped in front, "You can't make Thalia do-"

"Easy, Jason." Green Eyes said, "This girl isn't worth it." He looked at me like he wanted me to go.

I put my hand on my hip and my girls behind me did the same, "I'm not leaving until I get an apology from Spiky Hair over here." The girl shrunk under my glare.

Green Eyes smirked and tilted his head at me like I was a child, "Well, I promise that she is not going to talk to you, and even if she did, she wouldn't say she's sorry." I gasped and Green Eyes chuckled, " So how about this: you can leave with your little girl crew and pretend that she groveled at your knees the most sincerest apology known to mankind and we won't say anything otherwise." Green Eyes gestured to the rest of his group. The blonde kid, Spiky Hair, a Latino who looked like he couldn't sit still, and a choppy-haired Native American girl.

I looked at the girls, they stood there shocked that anyone would say that to me. "Fine." I said and we turned in our formation and continued walking to our lockers. I smiled at everyone else to let them know that everything was all right in the kingdom again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw blonde boy comforting Spiky Hair. Latino and Choppy-Hair were chatting vigorously, and Green Eyes looked at me like no one in this school has ever looked at me before. With pure hatred and dislike.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed! Shout out to Angelinathevulcan, TyberAurora, Yukibrooke, and DragonClan! You guys are awesome!

If you liked the second chapter, tell me about it. Review and follow/favorite please!

Thanks for reading,

NotUrAverageMusician


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am so sorry about the late update! My life just got so so so crazy busy :/ Hope you can forgive me. Here is the real chapter 3, I don't know what I was thinking with the last one, but here's the real one so don't worry. I'm on break now so expect another update soon!**_

I wasn't about to let that entire incident wreck my day, but I wasn't about to let it go either.

"Who does she think she is?" I hissed to my friends as they followed me to our lockers. The best place to get a locker. The popular hang out.

At first my friends had scattered around the school, but as soon as Luke and I started going out, he had a couple of kids switch lockers with Hazel, Drew, Rachel, and I so that we'd all be together. It was so sweet of him.

We call it 'The Corner' because the entire section of lockers is at the very corner of the school, next to the big window where everyone could see the football field. There's little couches that someone had taken form the library a long time ago, but no librarian complained. There's a bathroom right near it, but no ordinary person would dare enter. And then, of course, there's Luke and the entire football team.

When my friends walked into The Corner we were greeted with smiles from everyone.

"Hey, Annabeth!" called Lee, one of the seniors on the team, "How was your vacation?"

I gave a sorry smile to Rachel, I knew that she was crushing on Lee and probably didn't like that he was talking to me instead of her.

"Great, I guess." I answered cheerfully. I didn't want to make it sound like I did absolutely nothing over break but watch What Not to Wear and be dragged out into the woods to go fishing at my grandfather's cabin (even though that was pretty much it).

Of course my mom (who's really my stepmom) and dad went out a lot. They went to Florida for a while and visited pretty much all the Central American islands on a cruise. They didn't bring me with them though. They said they needed some time alone.

When Hazel told me she was visiting California and Drew said she was seeing her family in Japan and Rachel bragged about going to Paris for the summer, I had to get a bit creative about my summer situation. I said I was going to Barcelona, Spain and in my spare time I photoshopped myself into pictures of its scenery to send to my friends.

"How was your summer, Lee?" Rachel immediately asked, wanting the attention on her.

As Lee started to talk about the African safari he went on, me, Drew, and Hazel inched out of the picture to give them some time alone.

Hazel went off to talk to her boyfriend, Frank Zhang, the cute linebacker. They were an adorable couple together. They'd been going out since 8th grade. Frank looked and acted like a child though, but Hazel loved him for it. The two of them make a really great couple.

Drew, on the other hand, didn't want to date any guy on the football team. She had her eyes on Charles Beckendorf, the tough guy who's family runs a workshop in town. He's not super popular, but in Drew's eyes, he was Prince Charming. I didn't think they were meant to be at all, but he was her crush, and Drew certainly knew how to get a guy.

Everyone was lounging on chairs lit by the sun streaming through the window chatting about their vacations so I decided to head to my locker to avoid the conversation.

The best part about The Corner by far is that there are practically no classrooms near.

That means absolutely no teachers.

Which can come in handy whenever Luke and I are together.

As soon as I reached my locker and opened it up, strong hands spun me around and picked me up. I giggled as Luke carried me bridal style to the couch and into his lap. Where I perched on his thighs he kissed me hard on the mouth and I happily obliged in this make-out session.

I heard some cheering around us and claps coming from the rest of the team.

I remembered as we broke apart that we weren't alone, but I was also reminded of how Luke was the best kisser in the world. I'd missed those kisses. I'd missed him.

"You missed me." Luke whispered into my ear. I could almost feel his smile.

All I wanted to do was stay there in his arms.

"You always know exactly how I feel." I murmured.

"Sorry to ruin your little reunion party here." Connor said heaving his backpack onto his shoulder. "But it's time to get going, unless you want to get a detention for being late and get kicked off the team right before our big game."

"Sorry, Annabeth." Luke said easing off the couch, practically sending me sprawling onto the floor, "But Connor's right, we've got to get to class."

I nodded sadly and watched the team go away. My girls came running to me.

"Did he say it yet?" Drew gushed.

"We saw him whisper something into your ear." Rachel agreed.

"So did he say it?" Hazel swooned.

I leaned back on the couch, now cold and empty. "No." I pouted.

"Oh my god. I can't believe he hasn't told you that he loves you yet!" Drew squealed.

That was the one problem with Luke. We'd been going out for two months already and the only times we've seen each other were at school and once we went on a double date with Haze and Frank. It was at Papa Jino's. He hasn't said those words I wanted to hear so badly: I love you.

"He's just busy with football, that's all." I explained, hoping it sounded like I was not trying to convince myself that this was true, "He's got a lot on his mind. I'm sure once football season's over we'll actually have time to go out. And girl's, let's remember that I'm going to be extremely busy as cheerleading captain too."

I walked to my still-open locker, it was right next to Luke's. The inside was crammed with books of all sizes. That's what most people in this school don't know about me: I'm pretty smart.

I like to keep it quiet, and so not many people know I'm taking all honors and one AP class this year. Goode High is a big school and it's hard to know everyone around here.

I started walking to my class and the girls fell into our formation behind me. They'd follow me until I got to my class, then they'd go to theirs.

"So, who was that roadblock this morning?" I asked.

"Oh, her." Rachel said in a disgusted tone, "Thalia Grace. She's a selective mute. No one's heard her talk since her mom died, not even her little brother, Jason. She's like really emo too. I've only seen her wear black, black, and black."

"Not a good fashion choice." I commented, "And how about Jason?"

"He's really good looking." Drew swooned, "But he's so protective of his sister and he has a girlfriend, Piper McLean."

"That's the one with the ridiculous hair, right?" I asked. We were making progress to my classroom and I wanted to know all the details about this loser crowd before I had to leave.

"That's her." Drew hissed, "She's so annoying. Doesn't care at all about her appearance, yet still looks gorgeous and is the apple of Jason's eye. Plus, I hear her parents are red carpet material."

"Her best friend is Leo Valdez," Hazel added, "He was in my math class last year. He's a genius when it comes to numbers, but he's really jumpy and totally ADHD. He's an exchange student from Mexico."

"But what about that one who seemed like the ringleader of that circus? Green eyes?" I asked.

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "That's Percy Jackson."

I laughed, "You say it like I should know him."

Hazel tilted her head, "Well, he is the star of the swim team and he's like wicked smart in science."

"Then why is he hanging around with those weirdoes?"

"They're the only people who will hang out with him." Drew snickered.

"What happened?" I asked desperately, wishing I had paid more attention to people other than the popular crowd for the moment.

"He fainted in anatomy class in middle school." Rachel laughed, "It was the first day and the second the teacher showed everyone a picture of a picture of a kid losing a tooth that only had a slight amount of blood, he was out like a light."

I bit my tongue to hold back my laughter, "Oh my god! Tell me more."

Rachel was looking ahead and smirking, "Looks like you don't have to wait long to see more of him."

"What? Why?" I asked, pausing in my tracks.

"Look who's in your class." Rachel snickered.

My jaw dropped slightly as we neared my destination. Just walking in was a boy with dark hair and bright green eyes. Percy Jackson. Exactly who I didn't want in my World History class.

"Don't worry," Drew said, trying to console me, "You'll hardly see him. Hazel and I have to go to chemistry though. See ya!" The two of them exited the hallway.

I groaned to Rachel and started off into the classroom.

"Wait!" Rachel called catching up to me, "I got an email from Coach Jen. Cheerleading tryouts are postponed until 5 o' clock tonight."

I scrunched up my nose. "That's weird. Why would she move them? I thought they were right after school."

Rachel shrugged and gave me a knowing smile, "Coach probably realized she scheduled a spa treatment for that hour."

We laughed, the team always had to work around Jen's beauty treatments last year so I wasn't surprised about the change.

"Okay, then, thanks for telling me." I nodded, "See you at lunch."

I turned around and walked slowly into the classroom. All that time I spent talking had made me pretty late. There was only one desk open.

The one next to Percy Jackson.

_**Please review everyone! It keeps me motivated to write more :)**_

_**Happy Friday!**_

_**-NotUrAverageMusician**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the wicked late update. Life got so crazy and I was having massive writers block, but I'm back now and I hope you like this next chapter.**

So there were only a couple of things I could do at that point.

Option 1: spin a 180 and book it out of that classroom as fast as I could.

Of course that would mean skipping school and that would mean having to not try out for cheerleading. Anyone who isn't at school the day of isn't able to try out. So I had to nix that one, leaving me with Option 2: sit with the boy, but pretend he doesn't exist. The only time I'd talk to him would be when he was begging me for forgiveness.

So I walked right into that classroom with my head held high and my golden hair swishing back and forth in rhythm with my steps. I slid into the seat next to him and immediately started to check my French tip manicure. Then I took out a small compact mirror from my bag along with my Cherry Explosion lipstick and started applying.

"Unbelievable." Muttered Percy to my left.

I promptly turned by back to him completely so I could only see his face through my mirror (sadly) and continued checking my makeup.

"Oh I see." Percy said, "You're giving the silent treatment. That's how little pampered girls like you solve all their problems, you know."

I rolled my eyes and put away my mirror and lipstick and took out my cell phone. I put the phone at arm's length from me and started taking selfies.

I posted my best one on my Instagram account with #sitting with a nerd.

"You think that everyone will be so deprived if you stop talking to them and they'll beg and beg for your forgiveness so they can be wowed again by your rude comments and stuck-up attitude." Percy continued, he was getting pretty angry, "But don't worry- that won't work on me. In fact, I'd be more than happy if you shut up all together."

That was it. I was just about ready to punch that guy, but then I looked around. I saw Piper and Leo sitting next to each other in the back. I was in foreign territory. This was Nerdville. And I was greatly outnumbered.

I promptly put my iPhone away, breaking my preset rule about being quiet, "How about we both be silent, and because you're certainly talking a mile a minute to someone who doesn't care at all about what you have to say." I snapped.

That shut him up.

Just then the teacher came in to the classroom.

"Welcome to history class, I'm Mr. Hedge." The guy deadpanned. He certainly didn't seem really enthusiastic to be here, same as me. The weird thing about him was that Mr. Hedge was about the size of, well, a hedge. He probably wasn't even five feet! He wore a bright orange button down shirt and no tie. And he was the hairiest man I had ever seen in my life.

He passed out the syllabus to the class. I scrunched up my nose as I looked at the three long columns of what we were going to cover this year. Looks like Mr. Hedge liked making kids miserable.

"In this class we're going to be focusing on the ancients. The ancient Egyptians, Romans, Greeks, and so forth." The teacher said as he peeled of a rather sweaty, red, baseball hat, exposing a head of thinning curly hair.

I heard a loud groan coming from the direction of Piper and Leo in the back (I figured it was Leo though, he looked like the class clown type). I was tempted to groan myself. Ancients? That meant boring dudes wearing towels for clothing celebrating the groundbreaking invention of the wheel. Talk about boring.

"So this is going to kick off our unit. This is an honors class so that means I can assign however much work I want to." Hedge smirked, I got the sense that he didn't really like children much.

He explained the assignment. Each group would be assigned an ancient people and would have the choice of making a poster, presentation, movie, or skit that talks about a certain aspect of your ancient culture.

"And you're table partner will be your second group member." Hedge finished.

Percy looked to me with a smirk on his face and his black hair flopping over his right eye, my jaw dropped. This couldn't be happening. There was no way I'd be working on such a massive assignment with Green Eyes. There had to be another way.

My hand shot up. "Are you sure we can't pick our groups, Mr. Hedge?" I asked before I was even called on.

"Nope." Was all Hedge said. Was there a smile on his face? He really did find joy in making kids suffer.

I huffed and slouched in my seat, my arms crossed. Why him? Out of all the annoying, dorky, irritating nerds in the school, why Green Eyes?

Then Mr. Hedge started going around to each table group and having kids pull their topic out of his sweaty baseball hat.

One group got the Arabs, another the ancient Romans.

When Leo picked his group out of the hat, he and Piper whooped and laughed. They had gotten the Aztecs. Leo was directly related to the Aztecs and apparently had a bunch of stuff they could use.

Then it was our turn to pick.

"You do it." I told Percy as I eyeballed the mysterious wet patches on the hat.

Percy rolled his eyes, but reached his hand in anyway, scrunching up his nose immediately as he touched the damp hat. He pulled out a slightly soggy slip of paper.

"The ancient Greeks." He read aloud.

I perked up at this. I had always been interested in Greek mythology. Actually, I had read a bunch of myths during my summer alone. I was thinking that the project might not be so bad after all.

Then I remembered who my partner was.

Luckily, after that we were assigned a boatload of vocab words to define for a quiz later on in the week. Which meant no talking to my lovely table partner for the rest of the period.

When the bell rang, I was the first one out of my seat and into the hall.

My next classes flew by. I even saw _him_ in my chemistry class, but I ignored him and this time, he did too.

Then it was time for lunch.

I met the girls at The Corner and we all grabbed our lunchboxes. Rachel was going on and on about how her art teacher said that her interpretation of the bowl of fruit was 'inspiring' and a bunch of other junk I was pretty sure she made up. But I just went along with it, nodding and congratulating at the perfect times.

We walked down to the lunchroom in our formation. It wasn't a far walk, just down the hallway, but still we were admired from everyone around us.

"Hi Annabeth!" Came a squeal from behind my group.

I rolled my eyes, already knowing who it was, and turned around. Just a few paces behind us stood a girl with two auburn braids tied with yarn and a hawk-like nose. It was Ella. My sophomore stalker.

"Hey Ella."

The girl straightened her too long blue dress and smiled at my shyly, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house after school." She said, "I have a lot of fun crafts we could make."

I took one look at the girls, and we all burst out laughing.

"Sorry, Ella, it's just that," I started, "I don't hang out with nerds." We all laughed again and left Ella in the dust.

"OMG I can't believe that she's so obsessive over you." Hazel smiled.

"I don't blame her." I replied, "I just need her to admire from afar. Even being seen with that craft fair reject is social suicide."

"I heard that she makes her own clothes." Rachel snickered.

"That would explain the weird outfits!" Drew exclaimed.

We all laughed again.

"Come on, guys." Hazel urged, "We've got to get to lunch. We need to talk about the code!"

"She's right." I said, "Let's go girls."

The lunchroom of Goode High consists of tall ceilings, a first floor and a balcony. The balcony is sort of like a second floor, but it just wraps around the walls so you can look down and see all the weirdoes eating their lunch at the bottom. Our table was already secured. We'd been eating there since freshman year after all. The popular table.

I led the girls up the stairs and to our table on the balcony. Everyone was already there, Lee, Frank, Clarisse, Connor, Travis, and especially, Luke.

And right next to him was an empty seat.

I raced over to him and planted myself on that seat next to him.

"Hey Luke!" I smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, hi." Luke said, he didn't even seem to notice me; in fact, he went right back to the conversation he was having with Connor about football.

"Patriots are going to take it home whether we like it or not." Connor insisted.

"No, no, no," Luke intervened, "The Giants are going to go far this year, I know it."

"That team is horrible!" Connor insisted, "At least the Patriots have a good quarterback."

"Um, guys?" I tried to interrupt.

"Sorry, babe," Luke didn't even glance at me, "I'm kind of busy talking now."

I looked down to my vanilla yogurt, "Oh, sorry."

The girls came over to sit on my side.

"Bring up the code." Hazel whispered to me.

My eyes lit up, that would get everyone's attention, "Hey everyone!" I raised my voice so the entire table could hear me, "We should talk about the code."

That got even Luke's eyes on me.

"Let's not do pink this year, okay?" Lee brought up, "Because that looked horrible last year. I felt like a pig."

Everyone laughed. The code was a type of thing that separated the pops from the non-pops every year. On the second day of school, we decided a dress-code color that everyone has to wear. All the popular kids know, and all the nerds don't. Anyone who doesn't wear the color is doomed to be a social outcast for the rest of the school year. Last year, it was pink, but this year it was my time to pick what we were wearing.

"I was thinking we do white." I said, "You know, like angels and stuff. Halos and white sequins. Everyone could wear wings too. It could be an awesome theme."

I saw people nodding along with me.

"Alright then," Rachel said, making it official, "Tomorrow we all wear white.

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review, follow, and favorite! I'm so happy about all the positive reviews and it really makes me excited to write more so please review! Alright I'll see you next chapter!**

**-NotUrAverageMuscian**

**(Wow I just realized I used a lot of exclamation points there…)**


End file.
